Haunting the Hunted
by charlotte4real
Summary: After Rose Hathaway woke up in the middle of nowhere, she came to the discovery she had no memory about what had happened to her. Now, a few months later, she's got her life on the rails again, yet she still wants answers and that doesn't come so easy. What happens when her so-called-boyfriend comes back into her life and strigoi are chasing her down? (Sequel Hunting the hunted)
1. Empty Eyes

**_Here it is! The first Chapter of Huntng the hunted's sequel: Haunting the hunted!  
I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Hunting the Hunted, or even more.  
Please let me know what you think about it!_**

* * *

_I don't know where I'm going  
In search for answers  
I don't know who I'm fighting  
I stand with empty eyes_

Within temptation – Empty eyes

I was running around my apartment I search for my shoes. The black fabric that stopped just above my knees was rubbing against my legs as I ran from room to room, while the black lace that covered the whole dress and formed the long sleeves was itching just slightly. If I don't find those damn shoes fast, I'm going to be late and I'm going to miss my target.

Suddenly, I came to a standstill and closed my eyes which were covered in a very black shade of eye shadow. I blinked a couple of times and turned to my left. Ah ha! There under my bed lay the pair of red heels I was looking for. I ran to my bed and fell down on my knees on the light black floor. Throwing the red sheets on the bed, I reached under it and pulled the heels from under it. they were a simple pair of heels, but perfect for tonight. Once I had put them on, I straightened my dress and grabbed my still empty red clutch. Quickly, I filled it up with my keys, my phone and my gun.

Did I have everything? Nope!

I walked over to my dresser with the small jewelry box on. My fingers glided over flowers carved into the cold metal before I tiled the top off and reached for my locket. As I touched it, I remembered the first time I touched it, I always did.

_I blinked a couple of times before I could get my eyes to function properly. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly sat up from the bed I was laying on. Looking around to room, I had no idea where I was, or who I was. Well, I knew that my name was rose and that I was 21, but that's it really. My eyes scanned to room I was currently in. It wasn't very big, and had only the bed where I was on and a small table with one single chair. On said table, was a piece of paper with writing on it and a necklace. _

_Slowly, I got up from the bed and stumbled over to it. when I reached out to it, I saw my arm. What I saw on it made me look at my other arm and to the rest of my body. My eyes widened, I was covered in scars and wounds and bruises. The scars where obviously made with a knife, seeing as it where words instead of just simple lines. 'bitch, whore, leader' and so on. It made me wonder what had happened to me, but when I tried to think back, I came up with nothing, only a big blurry mess in my mind. If that even made sense. _

_I looked back at the paper on the table, grabbed it and started reading it. When I was finished, I read it again and again and again. All it said, was that my name was rose and that I had been tortured by strigoi, that they forced me to become their leader or that they would kill everybody I ever knew. Nothing more, nothing less and no names. I frowned after I had crumbled the paper and threw it across the room. My eyes had landed again on the necklace. It was a golden locket with a black rose on it. I turned it around in my hands, but there were no initials or anything that could help me. Yet, even though I had no idea about what had happened in me or from who the letter was, I felt connected to the locket. _

_Right then and there I made a decision. I would hunt these strigoi down and get my answers. I put the locked around my neck and headed out of the room to wherever life would lead me next._

I didn't necessarily like the memory, simply because I reminded me I had come not one step closer to my goal to get answers. Yes, I had figured out who the strigoi where, but that's it really. None of them had the information that I needed. And boy was it pissing me off.

I placed the locked around my neck and closed the box again. Now I had everything. With my clutch, I walked out of my apartment, locked the door and stopped a taxi to take me to my destination. A club down town, they wrong part of down town. The part where strigoi made their appearance and not just any strigoi, no. The big bosses came there and they would give me my answers.

* * *

After a short 15 minute drive, I paid the driver and got out of the taxi. Not a second after I had slammed the door shut, the taxi sped off. Apparently, he wasn't such a fan of the neighborhood. As I scanned over the street, I heard people talking outside of the club. As I walked past them, their eyes widened as they took me in.

Did they know me or something?

I didn't give them much attention and walked into the club. People where dancing, drinking and talking and the smell of alcohol almost numbed my nose. My eyes darted around the club as I made my way over to the bar and asked for a martini. I didn't look up to the bartender, instead, I looked at my target for the night. I quickly found him and was about to walk up to him, when a hand grabbed my wrist. My head shot up to the person who was holding me. I had no idea who he hell he was, but by the way he was looking at me, he should've known me from the past or something. The man in front of me had short blond hair, but it was too dark to see his eye color.

"Rose? what are you doing here? Hell, how are you even alive?" the man said, when I didn't answer and just stared at him, he hesitantly let go of me. I frowned as I tried to remember who he was, or where I had seen him, but I came up blank. This wasn't the first time I couldn't remember, but every time it happened, it almost brought me to tears. And it made me angry as hell. I narrowed my eyes at the person in front of me and looked behind me real quick._ Damn it!_ my target had left while this man had talked to me. I turned back to him and glared.

"I was going to get some answers tonight, that's what I _was _doing here. And as for your second question," I shrugged and drowned my martini in two big gulps before grabbing my clutch.

"You tell me." With that I walked out of the club –angry and pissed off, might I add- and started walking to a more normal part of town, where I could get a taxi or something.

* * *

The cold wind made me feel like it was cutting through my flesh, so I wrapped my arms around myself and continued walking. I had been doing just that for the past hour, and I was still in the middle of nowhere. If I remembered correctly, I should've been home by now. I sighed as I realized I was lost, and this wasn't the best part of town to be lost.

Suddenly, I heard ruffling sounds behind me. I turned around, but saw nothing. I shrugged it off as a squirrel or some other animal and just kept walking. Then, I realized I had a phone with me. mentally smacking my forehead, I opened my clutch and searched around in it until my fingers found it. I took it out and dialed an oh so familiar number, all while I never stopped moving.

"Hello?" A groggy Viktoria answered after 5 rings.

"Hey Vika, sorry to bother you, but can you pick me up? I'm kinda lost down town." I heard her sigh and the sound of walking.

"Where down town exactly?" I looked around and saw a bus stop.

"Uh, by bus stop 42. How soon can you be here, I'm freezing." I heard the door open and close again and the sound of keys.

"42 huh? 16 minutes give or take." I sighed relieved and sat down on the bench at the bus stop.

"Ok, thanks. Oh, and turn the heat on already." Viktoria chuckled and we said out goodbye's.

* * *

True to her word, Vika was there in 16 minutes and the car was nice and warm.

"Thanks again." She brushed it off and started driving me back to my apartment. We didn't really talk during the ride home, so I just looked out of the window. I was really glad I had Viktoria.

We had met by coincidence really. I was walking down the street when she bumped into me, causing her to spill her coffee all over me. She kept apologizing over and over and I made a deal with her. If she'd buy me a coffee as well, we'd be ok. She did and we started talking and we became friends. She was also the only alive person who I had told about how I woke up and had no memories whatsoever.

"Hey, when's your family coming to town?" she had mentioned it before that her family was coming to visit her soon, and I was curious to meet them. Vika shrugged and sighed.

"They said they'd be here in 3 days, but my brother is being difficult. I mean, I can't blame him. He just lost the, and I quote, 'love of his life'. But then again, that was months ago. Still, he's depressed and refuses to really leave the house, except for running. But that's it really." I frowned, that's sad really. To lose the love of your life. But Vika' right, if it happened months ago, he should at least come and visit his baby sister.

"Here we are. Are you ok? I really want to go back to my warm comfy bed." I laughed and nodded.

"Goodnight, Vika."

"Goodnight, Roza." I froze at that name. Something sounded familiar about it. But I can't put my finger on it.

"Rose, get out. I mean it, it's not funny. I want to go back to bed." I nodded and got out of the car. I sighed and shrugged the feeling off. Entering the building, I was greeted by a little note on the elevator that it was broken. I turned to the stairs, the big creepy stairs. I groaned and started on the journey to my apartment on the 5th floor.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes as I got out from under my red bed sheets. My feet touched the cold black floor and goosebumps formed all over my body. Quickly getting out of bed, I grabbed my oversized hoodie and walked into the kitchen. I took a piece of leftover pizza out of the fridge and put it in my mouth while I took a glass and started filling it with water. Just as I finished my pizza slice and wanted to drink my water, there was knocking on my door. I sighed annoyed, but opened it anyway. To my surprise, it was Vika.

"Good morning Rose, I have some amazing news and a huge favor to ask." She ducked under my arm, successfully letting herself in. I rolled my eyes, she had been around me way too much. Closing the door again, I turned to Vika, who was by now looking through my fridge. She definitely has been around me too much. My eyes widened as I ran over and slammed it shut.

"I really like you Viktoria, you're like a sister to me. And you can do everything in here, but don't touch my fridge without permission. Okay?" Rolling her eyes, she stood back up, jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter.

"Okay. So, Mama called this morning, and said they'll be arriving tomorrow. But, there's a small problem." Something in her voice told me I'd be the one to deal with that 'small' problem. I ushered her to go on.

"Mama, Babushka, My sisters, Paul and Zoya are staying with me. Leaving my brother and his friend Ivan with no place to stay. So, could they stay with you?" I was about to give her a dozen reasons on why they couldn't stay, but she cut me off.

"Please please please! I'll make it up to you with a dozen donuts every morning while they'll be here."

"A dozen? How long will they be here?" She suppressed a smile as she jumped off of the counter and hugged the life out of me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! They'll only be here for a month, at least" I pulled back from her

"A month? At least? Oh you better bring me 15 donuts every morning." She squealed and nodded enthusiastically. I laughed and shook my head. Viktoria often reminded me of 2 people, but I had no idea who or better yet, why. When she pulled back, she said she had to go home and prepare everything, and that I had to as well. After all, I'd be living with 2 strangers for the next month, at least. And they're guys none the less.

_Oh joy!_

* * *

**Let me know what you think with a review!  
Till next chapter!**


	2. Forget about it

**A little treat!**  
**But I really have to focus on my exams now. **  
**This is just to give you guys a little more to read, plus I had it finished anyway.**  
**Hop you like it!**

* * *

_Gotta know, was it real?  
__Or a love scene,  
__From a bad dream  
__I don't think  
__I can forget about it  
__Gotta know, was it real?  
__  
Forget about it -All Time Low_

I had spent the whole day cleaning my apartment and putting my guns away. I wouldn't want those guys playing around with my babies and shoot each other's head off. Trust me, that's not pretty. I sighed as I locked the little safe in my bedroom which held my weapons. I still wasn't happy about my target getting away yesterday, so I'll need to go out again, soon. But I have no idea how I'm going to keep doing that while I have 2 guys running around here, maybe while they're asleep. I shrugged and went back into the kitchen. I wonder when they'll arrive, Vika never gave me an hour. So all I could really do was sit and wait.

I went over to my couch and let myself fall down on it. Sighing deep, I took the remote to my stereo and put it. 'Back in Black' from AC/DC started blasting through the speakers and my head started moving to the beat.

Suddenly there was a knock. I shot up surprised and put my music down slightly. Walking over to the door, I could hear male voices outside. Standing on my tiptoes, I looked through the peephole and saw 2 men. One had blonde hair and blue eyes and he looked like he was giving the other guy a hard time. The second guy had brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. I felt something tug at my heart when I saw him. It was like I had seen him before and like I knew him. I rolled my eyes at myself, he's Victoria's brother, they look similar, of course I'd have that feeling.  
I opened the door and came face to face with the two men. Their eyes widened as they looked at me. Frowning, I looked down at myself. Now, my eyes widened too.

"Fuck." I looked back up at the 2 speechless men.

"I'm going to put something socially acceptable on, and you guys come in and make yourselves at home." With that said, I ran to my room. Yep, I ran. Once inside, I closed my door and scolded myself a million times over.

"Great first impression Rose. From now on, why don't you just greet all strangers -that happen to be guys and that will sleep in your home- in a shirt and panties." Once I had on a pair of sweat pants, I gave myself a mental pep talk and went back to my living room.

The 2 guys were deep in conversation, too deep to notice I had made it back already. So, I decided to eavesdrop. I know, I know, but I really wanted to know what was going on with these 2.

"How is that even possible? She died months ago." The tall dark haired one said, even though he flinched a bit at the 'died' part. The other one shrugged.

"I don't know! But we just saw her with our own eyes. And besides, her body was never found."

"Yeah, but why doesn't she recognize us then?" I stepped out from my hiding place.

"Because I have no idea who you people are." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for one of the to speak. Their mouths where open, and they were obviously lost as for what to say next. I sighed and walked past them to the kitchen, I was hungry. Again. I opened the fridge, but found nothing that I really wanted to eat, so I shut it again and sat down on the counter, still waiting for more information.

"Well, What where you talking about earlier? I know for a fact it was about me, but I have no idea about what." They looked at each other and finally the blond one spoke.

"What's your name?" I rolled my eyes.

"Rose." Now he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we know that, but I mean your full name." I opened my mouth to answer, but frowned as I came to the conclusion that I really had no answer to his question. Closing my eyes, I took a breath.

"I don't know my full name. And before you even bother, I don't know who my parents are, or where I was born, as a matter of fact, I don't even know when I was born." Opening my eyes again, I took a couple of deep breaths before I looked any of them in their eyes.

"But what I want to know right now, is who you are."

"My name's Ivan, but don't you remember him?" Ivan, the blond one, pointed to his friend, who looked close to breaking down.

"Remember? Have we ever met before then?" They sighed and sat down as well. Well, Ivan did, his friend just stormed out of my apartment.

"What's his problem?" I frowned.

"Not much, just that he thought he lost the love of his life, who was really alive and well. Well, except for the part where she has n-" The other dude had come back and had put a hand on Ivan's mouth, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"Come on Ivan, we'll go to a hotel somewhere." Something in his voice gave me this weird vibe, like I knew that voice. Shrugging it off, I narrowed my eyes at the 2 men in front of me. If they won't be staying here, well that would be: 'Bye bye Donuts!'

"Please don't leave, I promised your sister that you both would stay with me and I'm not going to break a promise I made to my best friend. So, If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." Not leaving a lot of space to argue, I turned around and walked to the 2 spare rooms I had. Soon, I heard 2 pairs of footsteps follow me.

* * *

I was woken in the middle of the night by the wooden floor creaking. My eyes shot open, but I stayed down. Slowly, my hand reached for the gun under my matrass without being too obvious. My mind was blank, the only thing I knew was to take out the threat. More sounds from outside my door made me stand up and slowly sneak to the door. But before I opened it, I grabbed a knife in my other hand. Taking a deep breath, I kicked open my bedroom door and tackled the intruder to the ground.

"Rose!" the door of Dimitri's room opened and he came out to look at the shouting. It was quiet the scene he saw. Me on top of Ivan, with a gun pointed to his skull and a knife against his throat.

"God Ivan!" I shouted and got off of him. Ivan himself was to shocked at what he just went through and just stayed down. Taking a breath to calm down, I put away the gun and the knife on a small nearby table.

"Do you have any idea how much I could've hurt you if you hadn't shouted my name?" I ran a hand through my hair. I still felt the rush run inside my body and it wouldn't leave soon.

"Judging from you weapons, a lot." Ivan finally stood up and looked to Dimitri, who was looking at me. I mean, _really_ looking at me. Like he was remembering something. Under his gaze, I got this weird feeling, but I shrugged it off and shook my head.

"You're lucky. Don't sneak around like that again. What where you doing anyway?" Ivan looked at Dimitri for help, but he didn't do a thing but looking at me. Sighing, Ivan turned back to me and with a sheepish look he spoke.

"I wanted to … uh, find … _pfff_, booze. I was looking for the alcohol." I narrowed my eyes, he was lying. But I was tired and I didn't have the power to start fishing for my answer. With a sigh, I nodded and went back to bed without a word.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

"Hey! Don't touch that!" I yelled as Ivan opened my liquor cabinet. He finally found it after a week when I took out a bottle one night.

"Oh, jackpot!" He exclaimed, while taking out 2 bottles of Russian vodka. He handed one to Dimitri, but when he declined, Ivan just shrugged and took the 2 bottles for himself. I was currently on the phone with Vika, talking about the planning for the week, so it wasn't easy to take the bottles from Ivan.

"I mean it Ivan! Put them back! Or I'll kick your ass and I mean it!" he just rolled his eyes and opened one of the bottles. Apparently, he hadn't learned for our encounter 2 weeks ago.

"Hold on Vika." I handed to phone to Dimitri, who was sitting on the couch, watching the whole ordeal with an amused look on his face. I lunged for Ivan, causing us to fall from the couch onto the hard wood floor. Ivan moaned in pain while I finally took the 2 bottles from his hands and put them back into their cabinet. I turned back to Ivan, who was now sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you to not touch them." I simple said and grabbed the phone back from a now grinning Dimitri. I didn't touch him however. Every time I was even near him, I got that weird vibe and it gave me the creeps. And every time I looked at him, really looked at him, I could see that behind his smile, he looked sad and haunted in a certain way. I never asked about it, I mean how would I ask about something like that? '_Oh hey Dimitri! I just wanted to know if you've been through something traumatic recently. Oh and by the way, I kinda get this weird crazy feeling around you and it's not good 'cause it freaks me out_' yeah, not going to happen.

"I hope you didn't hurt Ivan to bad." Viktoria said once I got back on the phone. I snickered at her concern. She loved him, more than a friend and he loved her, also more than a friend. They just didn't know it from each other. And I plan on changing that in the near future, say, an upcoming family dinner.

"After 2 weeks of living with me, he should be used to it. And besides, he also attacks me. Thanks for asking." I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Anyway, so are you good for tonight at 8?" She asked, changing the subject. Viktoria had planned a dinner with her family and Ivan and invited me along. I had no idea why I should be there, but I agreed anyway. Gives me maybe a little distraction. For the past 2 weeks, I haven't been able to go out to 'hunt' for answers and it was driving me insane. I wanted them and at this rate I would never get them. But, I'm glad Ivan and Dimitri haven't accidentally stumbled onto more of my weapons. With the way Ivan has been snooping around, it's a true miracle he hasn't found more of them yet.

"Yeah, I'll be … uh, where again?" I scratched my head as I bit my lip.

"At this little Russian restaurant, I'll text you the address. Bye, Rose!" I said goodbye and hung up. As promised, Vika send me the address immediately. Putting the phone away, I turned to Dimitri and Ivan.

"You both need to be ready tonight at 8, because Vika wants a family dinner and I'll drive you, cause I need to be there too." Dimitri nodded but Ivan had to be difficult again.

"Why do I need to go? You just said family dinner, I'm not a Belikov." I rolled my eyes. He spoke how I felt, but there is no getting out of this one.

"Me neither, and I'm still going, so are you. End of discussion." With that I want to my room. It was 1.14 in the afternoon and I needed to see if a had something to wear. And something to wear I had.

I chose one of my favorite dresses. I'll admit, it was borderline classified to wear to a family dinner, but it'll have to do. It was a tight black one with a zipper on the front that went completely down. The dress stopped just above my knees, so it wasn't too short. For shoes, I chose a pair of simple black peep toe, platform heels. Simple, but nice. As a finishing touch, I put on a red cropped blazer with black edges on the inside. And as for make-up, that was just a small amount of eyeliner and mascara with some red lipstick. I decided to let my hair hang down in my natural loose curls. I checked my phone and saw I still had an hour left. With nothing more to do, I walked out of my room to –yep, you guessed it- the kitchen.

Leaning over the counter, I was busy scrolling through my emails, when I heard a catcall. I boringly looked up and saw Ivan leaning against the door opening from the hall.

"What? Never seen a woman dressed up? Shame on you." He rolled his eyes and made his way over to me. When he tried to sneak a peek at my emails, I put my phone away and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know Rose? You are one of the most secretive and sneaky persons I have ever met. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Something was up with him, I could feel it. He knew something I didn't and it was probably something I wanted to know. But, two can play that game, because I did some background checks on him. And let's just say that was _very_ interesting.

"What would you like to know then?" I turned to him, and started playing with my lip. Ivan swallowed as his eyes looked straight at my cleavage. But, he mentally slapped himself, his eyes flew back to my face.

"Just the basics." He said. But that simple answer, made my game crumble and made reality slap me in the face. I didn't know even the basics about myself, that's just wrong. And it reminded me I needed to go out and hunt again. It's been 2 weeks now and if I ever wanted answers, I needed to work for them. And not being able to really answer that simple question, made me angry off as hell.

"The basics? Fine, my name is Rose. I'm 21 years old, and I live and for as far as I know have lived my entire life here, in New York." Having said almost everything I knew about myself, I stood up and turned to the glass door that led to the small balcony of my loft. I opened it and walked outside. It was spring, almost summer and the warm breeze was amazing on my skin. With a sigh, I leaned against the railing and closed my eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a male voice said, that sounded eerie familiar. But my mind was blanked and took me somewhere else.

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" I hadn't noticed Dimitri walk in. I sighed as I took in the view, _

"_Yeah, how long was I out for?" I asked facing him. He smiled at me and it was the most beautiful thing ever. _

"_3 days." Shit, that must have been strong stuff. _

"_Where do you keep that stuff that knocked me out?" I could do wonderful things with that, he must've read my mind as he laughed right out. _

"_You really think I'd tell you that?" he asked I shook my head now and laughed as well. He's actually a really nice guy. _

"_Why are you here?" I asked him after the laughter died down. He face the gardens again and sighed. "I'm here to tell you to get ready for tonight. There will be a party for your returning. Your people want to see you again." I sighed, I totally didn't want to go to a ball. _

"_What do you mean again?" he turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. _

"_Everybody that's a guardian or a novice wants to see the daughter of the boss. And Abe will announce your coronation and other stuff." other stuff? That's not good. Dimitri walked to the door and said goodbye _

"_Get ready rose, this is a big deal for you. Just so you know." And he was gone._

With a gasp, my eyes opened and I stumbled back slightly. I felt a hand on my arm and just like that, everything around me changed again.

_I placed the letter under the matrass of my bed and walked over to the door, before opening it, I pushed the bookcase back to its original place and unlocked the door, to find Dimitri standing there with an amused/curious/ the expression you have when you're about to tell someone bad news, but it's for their own good. I sighed as I knew he wanted an explanation for all the shuffling in my room. _

"_I put the bookcase in front of my door, in case somebody *cough* you *cough* kicked my door in." He shook his head, but had a ghost of a smile on his face. And just like that, it was gone, that meant business. _

"_I need to talk to you about your brother." Ough, anything but Seth, I'm still pissed at him. _

"_He's no brother of mine." My voice was cold and didn't sound like me, Dimitri noticed to and seemed to want to talk about it, but he was a smart man and decided to leave it alone. I walked back to my bed and sat down, making sure the letter was secure. Dimitri followed me and sat down across of me on my bed as well. He sighed and started talking, _

"_A few years ago, I was working for Abe in Russia. I was supposed to finish off a strigoi clan there." Why is he telling me this, this has nothing to do with Seth, does it? _

"_There were only a few left, so I would be an easy task. But when I arrived there, I couldn't believe my eyes. They were ready to start transport of some weapons and in front of me stood Seth, making sure everything was going according to plan." I kept shaking my head, _

"_No." I said, my voice strong and full of determination, telling Dimitri he's wrong, or was I convincing myself? _

"_I'm sorry Roza, but you have to stay away from him. He's dangerous." He placed a strand of hair that was in my eyes behind my ear. Pulling me in his embrace and trying to comfort me, was probably the only thing I needed right now, and he did those exact things. _

_After a while I pulled back and looked deep in his eyes, how come I never saw how beautiful his eyes where, the perfect shade of brown. Unintentionally I leaned forward a bit, looking from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. He looked at my lips as well and leaned in, I could already imagine what it would feel like to kiss him, but I couldn't be sure that I would be how I imagined, because we were interrupted by a knock on the door. We both sprang back and looked at each other, awkwardly, he scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat._

"_You should get that."_

Ripping my arm from the hand that took hold of it, I stood up. Dimitri stood in front of me with a worried expression. I noticed my breathing was shallow and came in short puffs. I avoided his eyes and mumbled something under my breath about me leaving early to go to Vika. But I'm pretty sure he heard me because I heard him sigh.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!  
How do you think the dinner will go now that she had 2 flashbacks and she ran out of there?  
Plus Yeva will be there, any ideas what she will do?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Savior

_And the day pressed on like crushing weights  
__For no man does it ever wait  
__Like memories of dying days that deafen us like hurricanes_

_Rise Against - Savior_

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing here Roza?" Viktoria frowned when she saw me enter the restaurant, her family was there already as well. Gritting my teeth at the mention of that nickname, I put up a fake smile and sat down at the end of the table between an elderly woman and a middle aged woman.

"I just wanted to come early and meet your family. And don't worry about your brother and Ivan, they'll be here soon. They didn't mind me leaving early." I couldn't speak _his _name after what had just happened. Vika must've known something was up judging from her face, but she let it drop and introduced me to her family. She pointed to the middle aged woman to my left, she had beautiful shoulder length brown hair with those signature chocolate Belikov eyes.

"This is my mama, but you can call her Olena." I smiled friendly at her as Vika moved on to the younger woman next to Olena. They both had long brown hair and brown eyes, those oh so friendly and warm eyes. Snapping out of it, I listened to Viktoria.

"These are my older sisters, Karolina and Sonya. Normally, my niece and my nephew would be here to, Paul and Zoya, but they stayed in Russia with some family friends. Anyway, you've seen them before on pictures I showed you." I remembered this one picture of when Paul was 9 and zoya was just born. Paul was carefully holding her in his arms and you could see the love in his eyes for his new niece. Next, vika moved on to the elderly woman sitting on my left. She was about to speak, when Ivan and _him _walked in. I averted my gaze when I felt _his_ eyes on me.

"You shouldn't expect so much from your flower. She doesn't remember everything that has happened yet and without those memories she won't be able to process her past and move on to a future!" The elderly woman exclaimed with a scolding voice. I looked up at who she was speaking and saw it was him looking down.

"I'm sorry babushka." He mumbled and the elderly woman turned to me with a slight smile before looking back at the menu.

"Ok, that was Yeva, my grandmother, or as we call her, babushka. Now that you know everybody, let's order!" Viktoria sat down and everybody looked through the menu, except for me and him. We hadn't moved and I knew he felt that I was looking at him. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my own. I looked up and saw Yeva looking at me.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be alright. All you need to worry about is to be careful with what you want and knowing the consequences of your decisions. Now, enjoy this dinner." I smiled a little and nodded before looking over the menu. To say it didn't take long for me to understand I had no idea what was on the menu, would be an understatement. I sighed annoyed and put it down.

"You what this restaurant needs? A menu in English." Everybody laughed at my annoyance, except for him- Dimitri. He just smiled, probably not wanting to make things worse.

"Don't worry about a thing, I've known you long enough to know what you'd like to eat." I poked out my tongue at the playful tone she had in her voice, but she immediately returned it before we both laughed at our childish manners. Soon, our waiter arrived, lucky me, he spoke English to me…. as a matter of fact, he spoke only to me which I found rude for several reasons. One, being that I was in company and he was flirting not so secretly and second, there were older people here that he obviously didn't have respect for because he didn't even look at them. And that pissed me off to no end.

"What can I do for you, miss…?" he trailed off, wanting my name. I could feel everybody's curious gaze on me, wondering what I would reply. I would've flirted back, if not for 2 things. One, I was here on a family dinner and two, this guy was way too cocky for me with that annoying smirk. But, let's play along…. I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger and bit my lower lip as I pretended to think about his offer. I looked up at him and with a voice filled of venomous sweetness I answered.

"Yeah, there is this one thing you could do for me, if it's not too much, I would like you to fuck off and get me another waiter." I heard 2 snickers which were probably from the 2 children with us – meaning Ivan and Vika- but I ignored them and looked at the now shocked and not-so-cocky-anymore waiter. He wasn't moving, so I added a little more to my act.

"I knew it was too much to ask, I could do it for you, I'll just get the manager and I'll –" I was cut off by the guy who apologized and got another waiter when he heard the word 'manager'. With a roll of my eyes, I turned back to the table. Everybody had an amused look when I saw them.

"What? He asked for it!" I exclaimed, which made everybody laugh. I should totally consider a job as a comedian. Not soon after, the other waiter came by –a woman- and she apologized for the cocky one. I waved it off and we all ordered. Well, everybody but me, because vika ordered for me and I have no idea what it was. Soon, everybody got talking, but I started to feel uneasy. Not because of the people here, no, it was something else but I had no idea what. I started studying the restaurant and it was quite beautiful really. The walls where made of dark wood with a ton of detail floral stuff. The floors where just stone but it gave the whole place a nice feeling and atmosphere. There weren't many people here tonight, but then again, I didn't know many people that would eat Russian food that weren't Russian. In the corner of my eyes, I saw something flash behind one of the blue curtains. My head shot in that direction, but I was too late to see what it was. This didn't help my uneasy feeling very much. I narrowed my eyes at the moving curtain and contemplated to go over and check it out. But my decision was quickly made for me when I felt a cold hand on my arm.

"The decision is up to you, but know that there is a lot coming your way and sometimes, you don't have to follow the stream, but go right through it." Yeva spoke in a creepy way and looked back to Ivan who she was talking to.

What the fuck?

I was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about, when I saw the backdoor move. And curiosity got the best of me. I excused myself and ignored the questioning stares as I made my way to the backdoor. When I pushed the door open, I came into an alleyway that ended 10 meters away from me to a wall. I heard rusting followed by running footsteps above me, so my head snapped up to the roof but I didn't see anything or anybody. A shadow caught my eye behind me and without thinking, I turned and tried to punch the person in the face. Keyword tried, the person caught my fist and I was shot into history once again.

* * *

"_Roza, do you have a moment?" I knew that voice, too well. I kept my back to Dimitri and looked Eddie dead in the eye. _

"_I don't have a moment." I said in monotone. Eddie looked worried and slightly amused._

"_Man, whatever you did, you pissed her off." He said, averting his eyes from me to Dimitri and back to me. _

"_Please, just let me speak to you." He said and placed his hand on my arm, turning me around. He had a pleading look, mixed with not understanding what caused my sudden mood change. The room around us had started to live again and there were some more fights starting. I focused back on Dimitri, he deserves a chance right? I mean, I need to hear it from him. For all I know, Tasha is really a two-faced bitch trying to steal Dimitri. I shrugged and leaded him to a less crowed corner of the gym. _

"_Tell me what happened." He said, and an earlier moment from today came to mind. The moment when I told him that I trust him. And that's when I realized I'm being a complete idiot for how I felt. But he needs to know what Tasha said._

"_Tasha dragged me to a room and told me that everything we have is completely fake and that you said, and I quote 'she's just a good fuck'. I was upset first, but I think she's just a two-faced bitch who doesn't have a social life. I'm sorry that I ignored you, even for like 5 seconds." That brought a small smile to his lips, but you could see – or at least I could see- the underlying anger, which he no doubt will confront Tasha with._

"_She has always has this crush on me, but you mean more to me that just a good fuck. You're my world, believe it or not." I snorted when he cussed, he never really did, but when he did, it was freaking hilarious. I smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips, but that didn't stay that way for long. When the kiss deepened, I heard my name being called. I pulled back and saw everybody looking at me and Dimitri. But then, I saw Tasha in the ring in full work-out clothing, with gloves on and looking at me with that evil glint in her eyes. I looked back at Dimitri and saw he didn't trust it. But I had a reputation to uphold, so I strode over, inside the ring again and put on the gloves I used earlier that Mason had taken. When I put them on, Tasha punched me in the face. Low blow, she's so going to get it now. I touched my nose to feel it swelling already._

"_You're dead, Bitch!"_

* * *

I pulled my hand out of Dimitri's hold and let out a low growl of anger and irritation. I took a deep calming breath before looking up at him.

"You really need to stop touching me." he swallowed when he heard the threat in my voice, but he didn't back down. And from these few memories –at least I think that's what they were- I had a feeling he never backed down, at least not from me.

"You're remembering aren't you?" when I didn't answer, he continued, "what are you remembering?" I scoffed and took a few steps closer so that if I leaned in I could kiss him. But that's not what I was going to do, not yet at- _no! I'm not!_

"You really think I would tell you? Of all people, I'd tell the guy I don't know a single thing about, the guy that doesn't mean a thing to me? Think again." I whispered menacing.

Dimitri stayed quiet, even though I had just admitted I was remembering. But that was smart on his side. I averted my gaze when I saw I had actually hurt him with my words, but when I finally looked back up, it was only because I heard the backdoor slam closed again, making me flinch. With a sigh, I didn't feel like really going back in there, so I did a little assassin magic and climbed up to the wasn't the easiest thing with a dress and heels, but I managed. It was quite a view up there really, all the buildings and the night sky was amazing. I sat down and let my head fall into my hands.

I thought back to everything that had happened the past few days and earlier today. Who was this Tasha person? Well, I know she's bitch, with not a lot of striking power. But that punch did hurt though. And who were Mason and Eddie? They must've been friends of some sort, otherwise, I don't think they'd let me borrow their shirt and help me out. This was all so messed up!

Getting sick of everything, I needed an escape.

And what better escape than alcohol?

I quickly found a fire escape and made my way down to civilization. It didn't take me long either to find a bar. When I entered, I saw there where a lot of people, but I needed the drink right now. I ordered 3 shots of Russian vodka and drowned them all the moment I got them, which made me receive some impressed looks from the tough muscled guys that where next to me, but I just smiled back slightly. One thing I learned on my hunting 'missions' was to never get on the bad side of these guys. It doesn't end very pretty.

I'll admit, 3 shots immediately after each other made me throat burn, immensely. But it didn't even made me feel tipsy, so what would better thing to do, than order more. And more and more.

"Don't you think you've drunk enough, young lady?" one of those big men, Jack was his name, said when I stumbled back from the bathroom to the bar. I looked up at him and frowned.

"You are so lucky you're gay! God! I lost my memory and now my boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, or whatever is back and I keep remembering thing when I touch him. And not in that way. And I keep remembering certain pieces but I have no idea who the people are that I remember! God, your life is so easy! wanna trade?" Yeah, I had found out the 2 muscled guys where gay, one was jack and the other was Billy and they were a couple actually. They had found my story interesting and let me pour my heart out to them, after a whole bottle of scotch. Do you know how good gay people can give advice? Me neither, but now I do and I'll be back when I need some more.

"Rose!" my head shot out to the voice that called me, which was a bad idea because the alcohol started to take its toll on me and I would've fell flat on my face, but I caught hold of a bar chair just in time. I looked up just as hand touched my arm. _Here we go again…_

* * *

"_I love you so much." He breathed and started kissing me, and nibbling on my neck, to my collarbone and back to my neck_

"_I love you too, comrade" I replied, while I let my head fall back against the wall. When I had had enough of his teasing, I took his head in my hands and brought it back up to my lips. We were so wrapped up in each other, that we didn't saw it coming, until it was too late. _

_The sound of a gun clocking and then going off ripped through the room. And then another and another. Not a second later, excruciating pain ripped through my whole body. My eyes widened as they locked with Dimitri's. I collapsed into his arms, my vision blurred slightly. I looked around and saw people screaming, Lissa crying in Christian's arms and Eddie holding onto Mia. Mason was franticly calling somebody, probably an ambulance. I looked back up and saw Dimitri frozen in place, looked at me with terrified eyes. I slowly blinked as my eyes got heavier. I felt myself being lifted up, and then moved. Dimitri carried me to a table and placed my on there, but never letting me go. _

"_Don't go Roza. Hold on, they're coming. Just stay with me." He pleaded. But my eyes got so heavy._

"_Just… for a-a wh- while" breathing got more difficult. It came in short gasps now and I could see Dimitri getting more and more worried._

"_No! Rose! Let me go!" I heard liss shout. Pyro was probably holding her. Then the doors were thrown open, Dimitri looked up and 2 paramedics rushed over. I was put on one of those beds and they rolled me into the ambulance. Dimitri got permission to get on as well. They attached me to all sorts of machines and I could hear the beeping of my heart monitor. I could feel the ambulance speeding, but it wasn't fast enough. The beeping of my heart increased, and then, a long beep came._

"_Roza." I heard Dimitri whisper broken. The doctor on the other side of me, started working on me. I tried to fight, tried to stay alive, but the darkness won in the end. And Dimitri never let go of my hand._

* * *

I died? What? That doesn't make sense, I'm alive and kicking. Well, not kicking, but I'm alive and wasted. Who was Liss, Mia and This Pyro? Mason and Eddie where back again, so I knew those where my friends. What the hell am I saying, I don't know anything about them. But they did seemed close to me and that look in Dimitri's eyes when the heart monitor stopped. Just thinking about it, made tears leak out of my eyes and my heart break.

I frowned, why am I crying about this? I'm alive, I shouldn't be crying about this! But I was drunk and my emotions where all over the place. And I couldn't stop the tears. I felt myself being picked up bridal style and carried away. I didn't see where, I just snuggled into Dimitri's chest and let my tears ruin his shirt.

* * *

**So Rose remembers getting shot and getting hot and heavy with her comrade. What will happen when she get home and why did she feel so uneasy in the restaurant? who was sneaking around?**

**Review and let me know!**


	4. Lost

_I walk against the stream  
Far from what I believe in  
I run towards towards the end  
Trying not to give in_

_Lost- Within Temptation_

* * *

"What happened?" Ivan exclaimed when we entered my apartment. My eyes where probably bloodshot from the tears, but none where left anymore. I had stopped crying a while ago, now I was just numb. I wanted to know more, but at the same time, I wanted nothing to do with my past anymore.

"She… she remembered something, but she won't tell what, even though I have a pretty good idea what she remembers. I'm just going to put her in her bed and let her sleep. Tomorrow will be tough on her." Dimitri said and carried me to my bedroom. Carefully, like I was made of glass and could break any moment, Dimitri put me down on my bed and sat down beside me.

"I understand that you don't want to tell me anything about your memories, but you have to talk about them to somebody." He whispered while stroking my hair. I pushed off my shoes with my feet and sat up a little more.

"it's not that I don't want to talk to you about it, it's just…" I sighed at my loss of words and made my decision. I was going to tell him everything.

"You and Ivan showed up here and every time I touch you, I get these flashes and I only remember things that involve you. I died in your arms! There are other people I see, like a Lissa and a pyro and some 2-faced bitch but I don't have a clue who they are. And it pisses my off, because I never got my answers and now I do, but it's just going too fast and I need to know more before I get another flash. It's just so overwhelming, that I have no idea what to do. And I died. But then again, I didn't cause I'm sitting right here! But I still died!" I exclaimed all with one breath, which made Dimitri smile a little. I could see that he was also surprised I had said so much after what had happened and I realized I still had one thing that I needed to say to him, so before my courage disappeared, I spoke up.

"Dimitri, I'm really sorry for what I said to you earlier tonight in that alley. I was just so confused, but that doesn't even make it right for me to say something like that to you. And I know I hurt you and I have no idea why you even came looking for me and took me home. If I was in your shoes, I would've left me to rot in hell. And to be honest I-" I was cut off by lips crashing down on me. I was surprised at first and before I could react, it happened _again!_

"_Comrade, food tastes great, but if it's your food, it's better." And I got my way. Dimitri said he'd make me some pancakes. After eating 4 of those – and receiving some comments from Dimitri about my eating habits- he was cleaning up while I was watching him. You could see his big muscles through his shirt when he moved around. And watching him like that, I'm pretty sure I was drooling. Dimitri turned around to take my plate and stopped when he looked at me. He pointed to the corner of his lips with a smile, I frowned. _

"_You have something on your lip." He explained. My eyes widened, I really was drooling. I quickly wiped it away and jumped from my sitting place on the counter. Dimitri had turned around again and I took that to my advantage. I wrapped my arms around his torso and started trailing soft kisses on his neck. Dimitri tried to continue with what he was doing, but after a little while, he let everything drop, turned around in my arms and started kissing me back. His soft lips on mine as his hands roamed under my shirt. The kiss was slow and loving, but all of the sudden, Dimitri picked me up. I squealed a bit, and since we were still kissing, it came out more a muffled sound. Dimitri put me on the marble counter and picked up the pace of the kiss. It became more urgent, more wanting, more needing. He needed more and so did I. He pushed me flat on my back with a sexy smirk and climbed on the counter as well. His legs kept me in place so I couldn't move, while his warm mouth attacked mine again. My hands made a mess of his hair, while his where under my shirt. _

_We would've gone further, if not for a throat clearing. We sprang apart, as far as we could and looked at where the sound came from. _

"_Shit" Dimitri cursed. Can you believe it made him sound so much hotter? If it weren't for the person in front of us, I would've jumped him again._

"_Belikov, Rosemarie. In my office, now!" Yep, we have been caught by the one and only Abe Mazur. And I'm in deep shit, I mean, he called me by my full name not with Kiz of kizim. Dimitri climbed off of me and the counter and gave me a hand to help me get off as well. I smiled and kissed him, despite we had been caught. He didn't necessarily pulled back or ignored the kiss, but when I pulled back, he gave me that look that said to be careful. I just shrugged my shoulders and skipped along to Abe's office. I'm way too happy in this situation._

_I took a seat in one of the chairs of Abe's office. Funny enough, it was exactly the same one I sat in when I first arrived here. Dimitri came in after me and sat down next to me. _

"_How long has this been going on?" the old man asked. This kinda felt like we were in high school and that we got send into the principal's office. And I would know, since I spent a lot of time in there. Before answering, I saw Dimitri put his guardian mask in place, but I knew he was taking this very carefully, because a lot was on the line if this went wrong. I mean, Dimitri could lose his job because of this, and I wouldn't let that happen._

"_Not long" Dimitri answered the same time I spoke the bold truth._

"_1 and a half weeks."_

I snorted and I felt Dimitri's lips pull away from mine. He looked at me for a moment before I answered his unspoken question.

"Got a flash again and we were making out and we got caught by some guy named Abe Mazur and you lied while I told the truth." We both laughed and I wondered what had happened after that. When our laughter died down, Dimitri sighed and looked down.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. I hadn't even thought about it. Damn those flashback things, I could've scored a make out session with my comrade. _Comrade?_

"_Comrade?" he asked, which almost caused me to double over from laughing._

"_Well you're Russian, and I like It." he stood up and put his book away as he came over to me._

"_Well, I don't now, 25 laps. GO!"_

"why didn't you like the nickname, Comrade?" I asked out of the blue. Dimitri looked up and frowned at my use of his nickname, but when his brain fully understood what I had said, his face filled with joy.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He breathed out with a full smile. Seeing his smile, made me smile but as corny as it sounds, it's true. Suddenly, I yawned, ruining the moment. Dimitri chuckled and stood up.

"Go to sleep Roza, tomorrow will be hard with a hangover like you'll have." I nodded sleepy and without thinking, I zipped open my dress and threw it on a chair in the corner of the room. When I heard Dimitri swallow heavily, I quickly climbed under the sheets and snuggled into my pillow. Hey, he had seen me in panties and a shirt already, plus I'm drunk, so excuse me for taking off my dress. At least, I didn't jump him when he laid my down or when he had kissed me! Before I was fully asleep, I felt Dimitri place a small, loving kiss on my head before he exited my room.

"Goodnight, My Roza."

* * *

_I was walking in a black forest, when whispers filled the air, but I couldn't understand them. In the fog, there stood a man. As I came closer, the fog cleared up and reveal Seth there. _

"_What's going on?" he let his head fall to one side, as if he didn't understand me. _

"_Seth? If you're still mad at me why am I here?" crossing my arms over my chest, waiting for a response but never getting any. _

"_It's not his fault" a loud whisper from behind me stood out from all the others. Whipping around, I searched for anybody, but there was just more fog and nothing else. _

"_It's yours" another from her left, but this wasn't a whisper. It was shouting, angry shouting. But what did it mean? What's my fault and not his? Who is him? Seth? _

"_You should listen to them." Now Seth spoke. Wind came from behind me, turning around, there was Seth. Directly in front of me. _

"_What are you talking about? What do they mean?" the whispers got louder, but they still didn't make any sense. "You are the cause for their death!" an agonizing female voice shouted. More and louder they all got. I clutched my head, trying to ban all the voice, the screams, the cries. They all got so loud and there were so many, I couldn't take it anymore. And Seth just stood there, laughing manically. I couldn't, this wasn't making any sense. What are they talking about? _

"_You will pay! Right now!" Seth shouted, and what I saw next. What he did next, killed me. He sliced Dimitri's throat over, I screamed out of agony. I was feeling Dimitri's pain. But that wasn't all, around me where all the people that I loved. Dead. Crying hysterically, I was shaken._

"Roza!" I shot up with wide eyes, scanning the room. It was dark, but I could feel it was Dimitri who had woken me. What that hell was that? It felt familiar, but who the fuck was Seth?

"What did you dream?" Dimitri asked. I looked at him as good as I could in the dark. His hair was ruffled, so that meant he was sleeping. _Good job Rose now you woke him. It's not because you have a nightmare, Dimitri has to wake up!_ He sat down on the other side of my bed next to me. When I was about to speak, a pounding headache kicked in. I groaned and massaged my temple before I actually spoke.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep, I'll be fine." I didn't mean to snap at him like that, but I had a major hangover right now, so excuse me. I didn't wait for Dimitri to get out, instead, I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. My hands gripped the sink so hard, my knuckles turned white as I looked at myself in the mirror. The woman looking back at me wasn't the one I was 3 weeks ago. So much had changed in so little time, I hardly knew what was next. With a sigh, I turned and stripped off my clothes and took a nice hot shower. Just what I needed. Soon, steam filled up the room and when I stepped out of the shower and had a big fluffy red towel wrapped around me, the scenery around me changed.

_When I looked around the steam filled room, I saw a figure. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better view. I blinked again and she appeared, my mom. I screamed. I screamed till my lungs gave out. Dimitri rushed in and took a hold of me._

"_What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" I kept my eyes fixed on my mother. I simply couldn't look away. Dimitri looked in the same direction, but obviously didn't see anything. He shut off the shower and picked me up. When he stepped out of the shower, he put me on my feet on the fluffy carpet and wrapped a towel around me. Even though he moved me, my mother was still there, and I was still looking at her. I felt the towel being moved against my skin, and then a robe put on me. Dimitri stepped in my line of sight and my mother disappeared. I only then realized I was trembling and that Dimitri was soaked. _

"_What happened Roza?" he asked while he kept moving his hands up and down my arms._

"_I- I saw…" did I really want to tell him? Would he believe me? I didn't think he would, but I'm not going to keep secrets from him._

"_I saw my mom." I whispered, while everything happened again in my head. I looked up at him, he frowned._

"_How did you see her?" he carefully asked, while he took of his wet shirt._

"_She's dead Dimitri, how do you think I saw her?"_

The only valid reason I could come up with for this flash, was because this woman, my so called mother was standing in front of me. I think. I didn't scream, really at this point nothing could make me scream anymore. Not after that nightmare.

"Who are you?" I frowned when she rolled her eyes at me. I got my cockiness from my mother apparently. Come to think of it, that's so weird that my mother's a ghost. What's next? My father's a vampire? This woman in front of me had long curling red hair and was the same height as me. I could see I had her nose and lips, but for the rest, I guess that came from my dad.

"Why am I seeing you? Wait, can you even talk?" my mother looked annoyed with my questions, but answered them anyway with something I didn't expect.

"You ask to many questions. You and your father share that curiosity. Never heard of 'Curiosity kills the cat'?" and just with the sound of her voice, I remembered her.

"Mom?" I laughed as I took her in. God, why didn't I remember her?

"I missed you so much, still do." But then I frowned, I still had no idea who the others where. Sensing my disappointment, Janine took my hand in hers.

"Don't worry, you'll remember eventually. Don't be so hard on yourself." With those last words, My mom disappeared and I was alone in my bathroom. I sighed and tightened the towel around me. I had to go back inside my room, but I didn't want to see Dimitri right now. But, I really wanted to dress myself. So with a deep breath, I opened the bathroom door and walked into my room.

Lucky me, he wasn't there anymore. While looking through my wardrobe, I stumbled onto my hunting clothes. A pair of black leather pants with a black tank top, a leather jacket and a pair of black combat boots. There was also a black bandana and my black leather gloves plus my holsters. Seeing them again, made me do something incredibly stupid.

I put them on and took my guns. When those where securely strapped to my thigh and my chest, I took 2 knives, one for in each boot and a third gun into the waistband of my leather pants. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail. Then, an idea struck me. I figured out what I had been doing wrong. I had been asking the wrong persons. Only somebody high in the strigoi rank would've know what had happened to me.

So, I decided to do something even more stupid. I took my black bandana and put it around my mouth. It stopped just above my nose, so the only thing visible, where my eyes. Not forgetting my gloves, I tucked those also in the waistband of my pants. Quietly, I made my way to the garage of the building. I flickered the lights on and found the vehicle I was looking for. My BMW was my baby and I hadn't rode it in a while. So, without further ado, I jumped on, started the engine and speeded off to the nearest Strigoi headquarters.

* * *

There it was. It wasn't like in a movie or like in somebody's imagination. The building looked more like a hotel. But I wasn't fooled by the outside, I knew well enough what went on inside. Like they say, never judge a book by its cover. I had parked my motorcycle a few streets away, so nobody would even know I was here. When I had made sure the coast was clear, I sneaked forwards. I had found out by one of my victims a while back, that the boss' their office was on the ground floor. At least that was something I could use now. It's not like the building was that small, it had about 5 floors. So, that narrows it down to about 10 rooms. Let's just hope I didn't run into too much trouble.

Going window by window, I tried to open them but most of them where locked. Except for one, without hesitating, I opened it up and climbed through it. At least being small has some perks. When I had landed skillfully on the marble floor of the room, I looked around. The room was completely empty, but judging from the stuff that filled the room, it was exactly the one I needed.

"These people are so stupid…" I sighed as I took another look around. Why lock every window but the one that holds the most important stuff? My eyes fell onto the desk in the middle of the room. I walked over to it while putting on my leather gloves. I didn't want to give them my fingerprints, now would I? After I had put them on, I let my fingers trail over the border of the desk.

On top of it lay papers scattered around, but some words caught my eye. _Rosemarie Hathaway …. Mother: Janine Hathaway….. former guardian turned strigoi…. Took her memory away._ I was about to read them properly, when I heard voices outside. These papers where way too valuable to leave them here, who knows when I'll find them again? Grabbing the whole stack of papers, I folded them carelessly and stuffed them under my shirt. The doorknob was about to be turned, when I turned around and dived through the still open window. I slammed my back against the wall right under the window and tried to calm my breathing.

"Why is that window open, Robert?" an elderly voice spoke, sounding familiar for some reason. I heard footsteps and some shuffling followed by another voice.

"Somebody stole the files! Get the guards!" the voice, probably this Robert's voice, shouted and slammed the window shut. I let out a breath of relief that they didn't look out of the window or down. But they are probably talking to their guards now, so I jumped back up and made a run for it. Until I was tackled down by a ton of bricks.

* * *

**I'm back! Exams are done and i'm on vacation in Greece! So be ready for more uploads!**

**REVIEW! Only with reviews will i knew what you think of the story and you guys can always help me out with ideas!**


	5. Highway To Hell

_highway to hell  
And I'm goin' down  
All the way  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway To Hell - ACDC  
_

* * *

Turns out that this tons of bricks was actually a man, better yet a guard. The man was also alone, bad move on his part. He tried to restrain me, but he only focused on my arms. Another bad move. I brought my leg up with power and kicked him in his manhood. The man groaned in pain, stumbled back a little a little causing his grip on me to loosen up, but he didn't completely let go. So, I brought up my foot and grabbed my knife out of my boot. Without thinking twice, I swung the knife over his throat, effectively slicing it over. The man was dead instantly. But I wasn't done yet. I looked up when I heard shouting and gunshots. Damn, they knew I was here. Knife steady in my hand, I cut off some guys hand who tried to attack me. The next one came from behind and took a hold of my wrist when I was about to stab him in his neck. I tried pushing harder, but this guy was strong and difficult but he eventually used my pressure and weight that I was putting on him, against me when he leaned to the other side and the knife fell from my hands. I could hear others nearing, so I grabbed my gun from my pants and shot behind me, blindly. But judging from the screams I heard, I shot somebody, somewhere. A punch came towards my face from Mister Difficult, but I ducked and it swung over my head. This guy was clever though and kneed my when I had ducked down in my face.

Now that hurt.

I was thrown down by this guy, who also ripped my tank top doing so. That was my favorite one! When he had thrown me down, I twisted my ankle causing me to lose my gun and when I looked behind me, I saw it was out of my reach. There was so much adrenaline going through my body that I couldn't feel any pain from my face or my ankle, but I knew I would feel it later. When Mister Difficult was looming over me, I snarled at him and grabbed my second gun. I aimed it and shot at him 5 times. 5 times perfectly in the main artery. _Bye Bye Mister Difficult!_ I was breathing hard, but I jumped up again and saw another group of 20 men nearing me. I shot at a couple, but when my bullets had run out, I knew I could only do one thing. I turned around and started running back to my motorcycle.

It was about 6 o clock in the morning when I was back home and had parked my motorcycle in the garage. I was slightly limping when I made my way up the stairs. When I had fallen down and twisted my ankle, I knew it would be blue and swollen in a couple of hours. I had finally made my way up the stairs and opened the door. I was met by 2 Russian men who didn't look very happy. I groaned when I saw their worried faces. I wondered what they saw, I knew I had been in a fight and that my shirt was ripped, plus I had a twisted ankle and probably a blue face. Yeah, I looked pretty beat up but it could've been worse. I looked at them a little longer before I sighed and slammed the door behind me and made my way over to the kitchen table. I took the files from under my shirt and unfolded them before scattering them around on the table. I felt Ivan and Dimitri coming closer and looking at what I had laid down. But before I started reading, I took some crackers and sat down on the chair. I put the crackers down and took out my one remaining knife from my boot and my gun. I took off the holster and put it beside my weapons. I took off my shoes and sighed. Ivan and Dimitri looked at me with big eyes as I massaged my ankle for a while. Nobody spoke a word and we all just stared at the papers and each other, until I got sick of the silence and spoke up.

"You better not lecture me about this, I'm an adult meaning I can do whatever the hell I want to do. And before you ask, yeah I got into a fight, no I don't want to go to a doctor, yes I stole these and no, I'm not changing my mind about the doctor." With that, I took a cracker, put it in my mouth and started reading.

_Subject #4856: Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur_

_Age: 21, birthday: 26 March_

_Mother: Janine Hathaway, Father: Ibrahim Mazur _

_Status: Daughter leader from the guardians_

_Ocupation: Guardian turned strigoi_

And so on and on. Even though there where things in here that I didn't know yet, I still didn't remember them. And so, this didn't really help. But before I could continue, my phone rung. Without looking to the caller id, I answered.

"Hello, Rose speaking."

"Rose! Oh thank god you're okay. When Dimitri entered the restaurant alone, I was so worried. And when you didn't come back after like 10 minutes, everybody started to worry." I could hear a slight pause and then Viktoria exploded.

"What they hell happened Hathaway! Don't you scare me like that again, ever! And when you do –because I know you will- call me in the next 5 hours or text me, I don't care what you do just give a sign of life!" Viktoria yelled through the phone in one big breath. I had to move the phone from my ears a couple of times and judging by Ivan's and Dimitri's faces, they knew exactly who was talking. Now I regret not looking at the caller id.

"Sorry, I just a spur of the moment thing-y. Won't happen again." At least not soon. I heard Vika sigh and she said goodbye and hung up. I put my phone on the table and let my head rest on the palms of my hands. If I wanted to know everything, I needed to take my sweet time and read all these papers. But there are at least hundreds of them in one file. And I had 2… I couldn't ask Dimitri and Ivan to help either. They're probably still angry or whatever about before and I didn't want them to know everything about me, if they didn't already know. I'm really messing everything up aren't I? Yeah, I was.

"You both should go to bed, I'll be fine and I won't run off again. I'm just going to read these and maybe sleep later." I could see Dimitri and Ivan nod in the corner of my eye. They retreated back to their beds almost soundlessly. I sighed again, somehow, for some reason, seeing Dimitri this way made my heart break. But only a little.

* * *

_I woke up in a dark room. Well, there was light, but this room gave me a dark feeling. There was a fire pit in the middle of the room. 2 of the 4 walls where filled with all sorts of stuff, guns and knives and some other creepy things. No windows and only one door. I tried to move, but I was tied to a chair with duct tape._

"_Great." I grumbled._

"_I thought you wanted me to join you, not torture me!" I yelled to whoever was listening, because I knew somebody was. And judging by the cruel, cold laughter that came from the shadows on my left, I was right. A man stepped from the shadows. And by the looks of it he was old. He used a cane to hold himself upright but still limped. He had a mask on, like the ones from an Italian carnival, so I couldn't see his face._

"_You never change do you?" and he used a voice changer, clever._

"_People don't change" I kept my voice as cold as possible, but he wasn't fooled._

"_Too bad, because you will." And with that, 2 big bulky men came. They both had dangerous objects in their hands. One had a metal pipe and the other had a knife. A freaking big one. I swallowed as the old man walked back and poked the fire pit, making the flames rise. The 2 other men didn't wear masks, which said something. Why would their leader wear one and not them? I wasn't really paying attention anymore and that was a mistake. I sharp pain shot through my arm and then dragged down. I looked at my left and saw one of the man had cut me. The pain was worse because it came as a surprise. He kept cutting me, I tried not to scream. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction to see me crack. I wouldn't crack. After 10 minutes of cutting, I was barely conscious, but I was hanging on. Then, I felt like a thousand knives were stabbing me. I gasped as I tried to get away, but I couldn't go. Only then did I realize it was ice water being poured over me and I was clearly awake again. But it only got worse. Yes, the cutting stopped, but the other guy didn't have his turn yet. So, when he stepped forward, I mentally prepared myself. But when he hit me everywhere with the metal pole, I cracked. I screamed for dear life. Hoping somebody would hear me, but who was I kidding?_

I shot up with a gasp. Papers fell from the table onto the ground as I tried to calm my breathing down. I swallowed and stood up carefully to get a glass of water. When the glass was almost full, I closed the water bottle and turned around.

5 men all in black emerged from the shadows of my dark apartment. We stood frozen for a moment, before they all jumped me. My glass hit the floor before I did and shattered into a million pieces. It didn't make a lot of noise, but I hoped Dimitri and Ivan heard it. I tried to hit the men but they were strong, stronger than me with a twisted ankle and a sore body from earlier. But I wasn't giving up just yet. The one that was trying to hold my legs wasn't doing a very good job and I kneed him in the face. He groaned in pain and fell back, letting my legs go completely. There were still 4 more to go, so let's begin. 2 men were holding my arms, and 2 others were holding my chest and trying to get my legs back under control. Swinging my legs up, I wrapped them around one's neck and choked him until he was unconscious. 2 down, 3 more to go.

"Get her legs you idiot!" One whispered loudly, but it was already too late. Dimitri and Ivan had woken up by the noises of out struggling and when they saw me and the men, they jumped into action. Both hauled a man off of me, leaving one for me to take care of. He was holding my wrists, so I head budded him hard enough for him to stagger back a little and loosen his hold on me. I jerked my hands from his hold and jumped up to take my knife from the table. When I had it in my hand, I didn't hesitate and jumped on the man the same time I stabbed him in the back of his neck. Dead. I turned around and saw Ivan had some difficulties. His opponents back was to me, so I took advantage of it. I took a small start run and jumped on the man back. Stabbing him in his chest with my already bloody knife, I jumped over him and took him over my shoulder with the knife still in his chest. When I stood back up, I saw I had cut open his chest with the move I pulled off. Dimitri had finished his man and saw what I had done. We were all breathing heavy. But only 3 things went through my mind now:  
1. They had found me.  
2. I needed to get away with Ivan and Dimitri, strigoi saw their faces and some of these men would live to tell the tale.  
3. They knew it was me who stole the files.

I immediately jumped into action and signaled the guys to follow me. I somewhat ran into my room and took out 2 big black duffle bags. I put them on my bad and unlocked the safe behind my bookcase in my bedroom. I heard a faint 'awesome' from Ivan when I opened the safe. I started to load out my most precious weapons and put them into the duffle bag. I zipped it up when I had filled it in no time with guns, knives and a small amount of smoke bombs. I sighed and looked up at Dimitri and Ivan.

"You two go to your room and pack you necessities. _Only_ necessities. We have to get out of here before they come back with more and probably kill us. We'll be on the move for a while and there's a possibility you'll have to carry your stuff. Go!" they did as told, which gave me the time to do the same thing. I opened up the second duffle bag. Opening up the drawers of my wardrobe, I took out random clothing pieces that I knew I needed or surely could use. God, I would be in a car for the next days with Dimitri. I guess Ivan would make it bearable, but still. I could already feel the tension that would form in that car. I didn't stop to close my drawers again and just zipped up my bag and took those two out of my room. I met up with Ivan and Dimitri in the kitchen. I took my phone and my keys to my black jeep that was bulletproof.

"I'm driving, no arguments. Both be quiet for at least 30 minutes, by then, we'll be out of the city and nobody will be able to find us very fast." I didn't wait for a reply and put my bags in the trunk together with theirs before climbing in the driver's seat. I started the car and sped off out of the good old city of New York to the highway. I put the radio on and heard 'Highway To Hell! By ACDC playing. I small smirk formed on my lips. Such a fitting song…

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Runaway

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
__No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_Runaway - Avril Lavigne_

* * *

We had been driving for 2 days straight and we were nowhere near safe-thanks to endless traffic where we were in right now. Even though we went at a pace of 2 meters per hour, it was exhausting and I was tired as hell. Ivan and Dimitri could have slept and they did, but I have been awake for 3 days and it was taking its toll on me. My eyes where drooping closed and I had to fight to stay awake. Like now, but I was startled awake by the aggressive honks from the cars behind me as the ones in front of me started moving forward –but only a meter. My window was open and I was not in a good mood, so I drive forward and put out my middle finger.  
"Maybe, we should stop for a while?" Ivan carefully suggested. He had asked the same question earlier, but I had started a whole argument about it and I did feel guilty about that. But, _damn_, this guy can be whiney when he's bored and tired, -not that I'm that much different.  
"No!" I snapped to which his eyes widened and he raised his hands in surrender. I sighed, already feeling guilty again. I looked in the car mirror and locked eyes with Dimitri. He had been very quiet for a while now and it was killing me in a way that was strange for me –if that even makes sense. I averted my eyes from him and looked in the distance at the cars that weren't moving.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just need a coffee and you guys can get something and the we'll be back on the road to Montana." I sighed as I finally could take an exit of this damn highway.  
"Montana?" Dimitri spoke for the first time since we had left from my apartment.

I pulled over to the gas station and got out of the car, followed by the guys. I opened the trunk and got out my wallet and my sunglasses.  
"Yes Montana. It's far away and calm, I guess. Plus, I have an apartment over there from a few months ago. We'll be safe there, nobody knows I have that place." by the time I had finished talking, I had entered the store and was by the coffee machine. A double espresso extra black, that should keep my awake for a while. Ivan and Dimitri quickly went other ways and bought whatever they needed, while I made my way to the delicious smelling freshly baked pastries. I took a few dozen donuts and made my way to the cash register.  
"That'll be 5.74 dollars please." I gave the man the money and left for the car without a word. Surely Dimitri and Ivan would find me when they were finished. I opened the trunk and sat there, drinking my coffee and enjoying the sun.  
"What took you so long?" I exclaimed when Ivan and Dimitri came into my line of sunshine. In the meantime, I took my last donut and put it in my mouth.  
"Sorry, but we were talking about stuff. You know, manly stuff. " Ivan fired back while rolling his eyes. So, a sleep deprived Ivan is getting more and more grumpy. This will be fun! Note the sarcasm.  
"Keep up the attitude, princess, and you won't see a bed in a very long time." I hissed as I stepped closer to him with every word until we were nose to nose.  
"We were looking for a nearby hotel. We're all tired and a little sleep won't hurt. " Dimitri reasoned while giving his friend a pointed _be-careful-_look. I took a few steps back and looked at Dimitri. They both had been asking to stop at a hotel for a while low and I had heard enough, so I gave in.  
"Fine."

* * *

And 15 minutes later, I was trying to check in. keyword, trying. The front desk clerk was working on my _last_ nerves. The clerk happened to be a woman and so she was probably on her period. Yeah, that explains a lot…  
"I need your ID, otherwise I can't give you a room, that's the way it works. And if you can't cooperate, I'll need to call my manager." the whiney voice from the lady repeated for the hundredth time. I sighed and my hands were itching to meet her face in a hard way. They were about to have a rendezvous, when Ivan put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.  
"Go to Dimitri, he needs your help with something. I'll take care of this." He whispered in my ear and pushed me towards the door. Before I walked outside, I could see the woman had fallen for Ivan's charms and his tricks, so I knew we would have a room in no time. I ran my hand through my tangled hair as I sighed and pushed the door open to go outside. I wondered what Dimitri needed help with. In the little time I had known Ivan and Dimitri, I knew it probably wasn't what he said he needed.

The sun was already setting and right now, I didn't like to be out in the dark, even if I'm with somebody else. I quickly found Dimitri, who was sitting on the back of the truck, enjoying his sandwich from earlier and looking at the sun setting. I slowly walked over to him and took a seat next to him, but we both remained silent. I followed Dimitri's eyes and watched the sun setting while my thoughts wandered around. I had no idea how I should think or feel about Dimitri now. With having a little more memory back about him, I want it to be like it was, trust me I do. Especially when I see how happy we were before it happened, whatever _it_ is. And even though I couldn't really feel it when he had kissed me –because of the flash I got- it still felt right and it made me feel safe, if that's even possible.

Thinking all of these things, made me want to be with him, more than just being around him. But I have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that I shouldn't tell this all to him –even though I really wanted to- because of a missing piece of my memory, something that could change my whole view on this. I sighed and was startled by a warm comforting hand on my knee. I looked up at Dimitri, who was looking worriedly at me.  
"What did you do when you left?" He didn't need to clarify what he was talking about. The worried undertone in his voice told me exactly what he meant. I looked back at the sun that was almost completely behind the mountains in the distance.  
"I went to the headquarters of the stri- wait, do you even know what the hell those people are that attacked me in my apartment?" I looked back at him and I saw a faint smile on his lips. I wondered why he was smiling, but I wasn't going to ask. Come to think of it, that's probably the most weird and awkward question to ask in a moment like this.  
"I'm a guardian Rose. And judging from the way you mess with those people, you know what guardians are, right?" I scoffed at the mocking tone he had.  
"Of course I know what a guardian is and I already figured you're one of them. But not every guardians knows everything about Strigoi. Do you?" Dimitri sighed and subconsciously tightened his hold my knee, but not too tight that it would hurt.  
"Yeah, I know. But you didn't answer my question." Now it was my turn to sigh, I knew I wouldn't get out of this.  
"As I said, I went to the strigoi headquarters because I wanted to know more about my past. When I finally had what I wanted, I ran out but I had a little fight. Nothing to worry about." I shrugged it off, even though I knew my face was now worse than when I came back and my ankle did still hurt but he didn't need to know that.  
"Why did you do that? They could've killed you, Roza." I tensed slightly at the name, but not enough for Dimitri to notice.  
"I…" I sighed at my loss of words. How was I going to explain this to him? If I told him that I did it out of impulse –which was 99.99% the truth- he would probably kill me. But, if I told him the other reason –even though it was only a small part of the truth, it was still a part of it- Dimitri would understand, right? Well, here goes nothing…

"Before you and Ivan came along, I often went out 'hunting'–to put it frankly, I was going to spots where strigoi hang out, lure them away and torture them until I get my answers and if it wasn't good enough, I killed them-but I always went for the lower rang and they didn't knew what the bosses knew. So, when I realized that I did what I did. And it paid off. Besides, I'm still alive right? And you saw how I handled those men back at my apartment, I can survive on my own Comrade." I bit my tongue when I felt Dimitri's hand tighten for a second at the mention of his nickname.  
"Sorry, it just slips out and I-" I was cut off by Dimitri's stern yet soft voice.  
"Don't ever apologize for something like that, it's okay. We both have to get used it each other again." I nodded and without thinking, my hand made its way to Dimitri's and wrapped itself around his. We just stayed like that for I don't know how long, enjoying each other's company and watching the sky turn dark.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what? It's getting fucking dark and cold and I want to sleep without you guys coming in here at whatever time later and waking me the fuck up!" Both our heads shot up at Ivan, who was shouting from the 3rd floor window. When he had slammed the window shut, me and Dimitri's both burst out laughing. I wanted to get from off of the back of the truck, but I somehow lost the ability to walk and fell down. Taking Dimitri with me. Our laughter came to a stop when we had hit the ground. Dimitri was straddling me and our faces where really close. So close I could kiss him. Even though we –he- kissed me before, I knew I had to wait, I had this feeling I had to wait. But when do I ever wait?

I crashed my lips on his and it didn't take him long to kiss me back. My hands which were on his chest, tangled themselves into his hair, while his hands made their way to my hips. I suppressed a moan when I gave him entrance to my mouth and his tongue danced with mine. I pulled back, catching my breath, but Dimitri didn't stop. He kept placing kisses all over my neck and collarbone before I brought his lips back to mine. Both our hands made their ways under each other's shirts before Dimitri's hands massaged my breasts.

"Hey! Get a room!" an unfamiliar voice shouted from across the parking lot, making me and Dimitri freeze in place. Our foreheads were touching and we were breathing heavy. We stayed like that for a while until Dimitri cleared his throat and got up. He held out his hand for me to take it and pulled me up. We took our stuff out of the back of the truck and made our way to our room in complete silence.

* * *

When we entered, Ivan was already asleep, so we were extra quiet as we changed and made our way into bed. Only, there was only 1 bed left. Dimitri and me just stood there looking at it for what seemed like hours, until he turned and walked to the couch.

"What are you doing? Let me take the couch!" I whisper/yelled taking his wrist and dragging him to the bed. But He just stayed put.  
"Rose, you take the bed, you're more in need of the sleep that me." he reasoned, but I wouldn't let him win this argument.  
"No, I'm the reason you're here in the first place and now you can't be with your family for who knows how long." I started raising my voice, but then lowered it again when I heard Ivan snore. Dimitri rolled his eyes and made his way again to the couch. I pulled him back by his wrist and pushed him onto the bed.  
"Take. The. Damn. Bed." I hissed and turned around to the couch, leaving no space for any arguments. I took a pillow from Ivan and a blanket that was on the end of his bed and made myself comfortable on the not-so-comfortable couch. I heard a deep sigh of frustration before I heard the bed creak and sheets being moved. And with a small victorious smirk, I let sleep take me to la-la-land.

* * *

_"__You'll need to wake up sooner or later."  
"I prefer later."  
"We really need to get up, if we're both late, it'll seem suspicious."  
__"__Fine, you go. I'm always late anyway."  
__"__Roza."  
__"__Rooozzzzaaaaa"  
__"__Go before somebody comes here and catches you."  
__"__Open your eyes Roza, for me?"  
__"__Please *kiss* open *kiss* your *kiss* eyes *another kiss* for me."  
__"__What do you want?"  
__"__Good morning Milaya."  
__"__Now go! Before they really come in here. Then we're screwed"_

* * *

_"__What do you want to talk about?"  
__"__Why are you hiding from me?"  
__"__What do you think I'm hiding from you?"  
__"__Rose, you're seeing ghosts."  
__"__Why do you think that?"  
__"__Because of the shower incident, then you talking to thin air in the garden. I'm not so-"  
__"__You followed me?"  
__"__There was something wrong, and I wanted to know what. Then, how you knew about mason before it even happened! The threats!"  
__"__You went through my phone?"  
__"__Roza…"  
__"__No! Don't Roza me! You hacked into my phone, and you're pissed I'm keeping secrets?"  
__"__Yes, how long have you been getting threats? You could've been dead now if you didn't say anything!"  
__"__Yeah, well I'm not, am I?"  
__"__Why do you always have to be so stubborn? You always act like you're on your own, you're not! There are so many people who would help you!"  
__"__That's juts it, Dimitri! I don't want help! I don't want to be the weak little girl I was before Abe found me! I don't want to go back to that pathetic little girl! I'm stronger than that and something's are meant to be handled by me and only me!"  
__"__Well, maybe I like that girl more than the one in front of me!"  
__"__Roza, no... I-I- I didn't –"  
__**You don't belong there, you belong with us! Ruling the world.**__  
__"__You're right. And she loves you. Too bad she's gone."  
__"__No, Roza. I love you."  
__"__Yeah, well, I don't. Not anymore."_

_**Finally, took you long enough  
"**__Real mature"_

* * *

I woke up in a soft fluffy place. My eyes shot open and I discovered I was in a bed. Not just any bed, no. The bed Dimitri was supposed to sleep in. "Damnit, Dimitri!" I mumbled as I ripped the covers from my bed, but regretted it the moment the cold morning air brushed my skin, leaving goosebumps. I looked around the room and saw Ivan was still sound asleep in his bed and Dimitri was on the couch I had fallen asleep in last night. And he didn't really look comfortable. I stretched my arms above my head before I made my way to the bathroom with my duffle bag that I had dumped in front of that door last night.

I was glad there was a shower in here and didn't hesitate to strip naked and enjoy the hot water relaxing my skin. I used the hotel shampoo and conditioner and washed my body before I grabbed a fluffy white towel and got out of the shower. When my eyes focused in the now damp bathroom, I saw my mom. I smiled at her, but she seemed troubled.  
"What have you done that you're in a hotel in James town in North Dakota?" I rolled my eyes at her fierce tone and suppressed a sigh  
"Mom, if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed, wake up those 2 next door and get on the road to my apartment in Montana."  
"Montana? What are you going to do there? No, don't even answer that. I want you to go to this address. No questions asked. Just go and you'll be safe there." an address appeared on the damp mirror and it seemed somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place it. When I turned around to ask Janine why I had to go there, she was already gone.  
"Thanks mom." I muttered and wrote down the address in my phone that was still in my bag. When I had done that, I took another towel and wiped the mirror clean so that I could see myself again. I looked like hell. The bruise on my eye had now a green-yellow-like color, but it was fading. I turned back to my bag and took out a thong and a bra. At least I took some decent ones and not all lace, that would be hell if it came to fighting or running again. When I had put those on, I dried my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I put on some concealer on my bruise and some mascara with some nude lipstick. Satisfied with myself, I turned back to my bag and tried to find some clothes. I found some dark wash jeans shorts and a blood red tank top. Only problem with the top, it showed off my boobs. I shrugged, oh well…

I made my way out of the bathroom and saw that the guys were still sleeping. I sighed and started putting on my shoes. For extra safety, I put in my 2 army knifes in my boots and strapped a gun in a holster under my arm. Not knowing what else to do, I figured I should call Vika, if I didn't want to be killed by her. I took my phone and walked out on the balcony before dialing Vika's number.

"Who are you, calling me, at 6.30 in the morning?" I smiled at her sleepy voice and leaned against the railing.  
"Hey Vika, it's Rose. I just wanted to call to say me, Ivan and Dimitri are on a road trip and probably won't be back for a few days." I heard her grumble something in a foreign language before she sighed.  
"Fine, just don't die okay? I know you rose… bye!"  
"Bye" I hung up and put my phone away in my pocket. I got bored really fast, so I went inside and took my keys and the hotel key with me and went to my car.

* * *

I got out my emergency laptop and searched the address that my mom gave me. Weirdly enough, I didn't find anything about it, maybe it was a secret organization or something. I put the laptop away again and let my head fall against the wheel, causing the horn to go off, but I couldn't care less. I was confused as hell right now, not only about everything that' going on, but also Dimitri. It happened again, we kissed and possibly we would've gone further if not for the interruption. What was I going to do with him? I knew if I kissed him even for a second more, I would've lost it and say 'screw the feeling in the pit of my stomach!'. I looked up and the honking stopped, causing an eerie silence. An eerie silence that gave me a bad feeling. I scanned the area but saw nothing wrong or threatening.

_Great, now I'm getting paranoid. _

"Rosemarie…."

_Or not._

* * *

**_So, Rose and the guys are on a 'roadtrip', a sleepy Ivan isn't very fun to travel with... But what do you think will happen next? And who is the creepy voice in the parking lot? How will Dimitri and Rose act around each other after that kiss? _**

**_Let me know what you think in a review! Thanks!_**


	7. Bleed It Out

_I bleed it out, go, stop the show  
Choppy words in a sloppy flow  
Shotgun, I pull, lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
-Linkin Park - Bleed It Out_

* * *

I got out of the car and looked around the empty parking lot finding nothing and nobody. Strange…

"Rosemarie…" I narrowed my eyes as I gritted my teeth and looked around once more. In the end, I decided to just ignore the voice and went back to the hotel room. Ivan and Dimitri were still sound asleep, but we had to get moving. I took the pillow I had used to sleep on and hit Ivan with it in the face.

"Ow! What the fuck! Rose!" I smirked at him while Dimitri woke up from Ivan's shouts. I threw the pillow at Ivan and zipped up my duffle bag.

"Get up and ready, we have to go." I heard Ivan grumble something in–what I presume was-Russian and judging from Dimitri's glare, it wasn't a complement about my tank top. Both guys took turns in the bathroom and under one hour we were out of there.

I was, once again, driving and-lucky me-there wasn't any more traffic, so I could speed as fast and as long as I wanted. Dimitri and Ivan obviously didn't like my driving style since they were holding on to anything they could for dear life and couldn't stop giving comments about my driving. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 2 black SUV's come on the highway and drive behind us. They sped up and drove next to us. The windows were black, so I couldn't see anything about the people inside. I narrowed my eyes at that, I was having a bad feeling about this.

"I have a bad feeling about those cars." Ivan mused and Dimitri nodded. That's when the windows rolled down and shots were fired at us.

"Fuck!" I exclaim as I immediately jumped into action. I took one of my knives out of my boots and threw it at the tire closest to me. One flat tire wouldn't stop them, but only slow them down. I turned to Dimitri who sat next to me.

"Take the wheel and please, don't do anything _stupid_." He seemed hesitant, but took the wheel anyway. I took my gun out of the holster and shot two times at the man firing at us, who was dead instantly. I turned to the back and saw there were 3 men shooting at us from the SUV behind us.

"Get the fuck down Ivan!" he ducked the moment I shouted and I was glad he listened to me for once. I turned to my window and aimed at the shooters behind us.

"Damnit!" I couldn't get a good shot, so there was only one solution. I put the gun in the front of my pants and started to climb out the window. I could see Dimitri's eyes widen, but I could also see he trusted me. So I climbed on the roof of the car and shot the shooters from the car behind us. They weren't dead, so I shot in between the grill of the car. I ducked down just before the car exploded, but I did get hit by some random small parts of the car. When the explosion ended, I sat back up and turned to the one that was still driving next to us. I closed my one eye and tried to get a steady aim, but Dimitri was swerving trying not to get hit by the bullets being fired at us. When I was sure I had a good aim, I shot the driver multiple times in the stomach, causing him to lose control of the car and the SUV flew over the railing down in the valley of trees. I sighed before climbing back into the car and took the wheel again from Dimitri.

"That, was awesome!" Ivan exclaimed as he sat back strait up. I was lucky I had a bulletproof jeep, but the windows were still cracked making it not easy to see everything in front of us.

"And extremely dangerous." Dimitri added to which I rolled my eyes.

"Life's nothing without a little excitement and danger, Comrade." With that being said, we continued to drive to our destination. When I found the right exit, I took a sharp left and slowed down a little since we were going over a dirt road.

"Why did you take this exit?" Dimitri asked as he and Ivan visibly relaxed. The car chase had taken its toll on all of us and I knew the guys were glad I wasn't driving like a mad maniac-their words, not mine.

"Change of plans. Why?" I asked as we neared a big iron gate that was connected with a big iron fence going on until it disappeared in the trees, forming a forest. The iron looked rusted, used and old, but you could see that it was still capable of protecting whatever was inside of it. It gave the whole lot a mysterious look and spiced my interest about what was hidden by the line of trees just inside that ran along the fence.

"Because this is the guardian headquarters." I came to a sudden halt and Ivan didn't see it coming so he hit his head against my chair. My mom send me to-possibly-the source of my problems? I'm so gonna kill her. No, wait…

"I hate her…" I grumbled and started driving again. I had to face my past someday, might as well start now.

* * *

I came to a stop at the guard house by the front gate and rolled down the window, but just enough for them to only see my eyes.

"Who are you and why are you here?" a gruff voice said without even looking up at me. How polite. Maybe it we were to stay here for a while, I could teach them a little something about politeness.

"Rose Hathaway and I was send here." _by the ghost of my dead mother_. The guard's head shot up and in a flash, the door of my jeep was throw open and I was dragged out. I was too shocked to do anything as other guards ran to me and this guy while he put cuffs on me.

"Wait! She's not a threat anymore, she doesn't remember anything!" Dimitri shouted, but he and Ivan were escorted inside, leaving me on my knees with my hands handcuffed behind my back, surrounded by a small army of guards. When I looked up at them, I could see they were all tense and they all had a look that said they wouldn't hesitate to shoot me if necessary, making me wonder what I had done to deserve this.

"Can I at least be sit down somewhere comfortable?" I asked as I looked back down at my ripped leather pants. Aw, I liked those!

"Shut up! We don't give murderers comfortableness." I raised my eyebrows at the man who answered my. I was about to give him the wrath of my Hathaway attitude, but was interrupted by another voice. A scary one too.

"Guardian Croft!" everybody looked up at the booming voice and, I never thought I would say this, but I was relieved to see Ivan and Dimitri coming my way, together with another older man that looked familiar. He was wearing a grey business suit with a flashy orange scarf and a dozen of golden rings, earrings and necklaces plus a watch. When they came to a standstill in front of us, the old man gave his guards a harsh glare and they backed off, but still didn't let the cuffs go. I looked up at Dimitri, who seemed kind of worried. My gaze shifted to Ivan, who was looking around amazed and when he looked at me, he gave me that _you're-in-deep-shit_-look. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to surprise him–and everybody else.

With a tiny smirk, I jumped in a crouched position while moving my arms under my legs to the front. Now, everybody's gaze was on me and somehow, I liked the attention. I stood up, kicked with my whole weight my feet in between the cuffs on the chains and it broke with a loud cracking sound. I took my other knife out of my other boot and picked the locks of the cuffs, letting them fall to the ground in no time. I caressed my wrists and looked up at the impressed faces around me.

"What? It's not the first time I've been in cuffs." I shrugged nonchalantly. I looked up at the old man and saw he had a whirlwind of emotions going through his eyes. There was surprise and happiness, but there was also sadness and grieve when he saw me and I just stood there. I had no idea what he expected me to do, run to him and hug him? A total stranger? A total stranger with who I got this familiar feeling of safety and a feeling like home, not like with Dimitri, different, yet still the same. Dimitri saw my slight uncomfortable face and cleared his throat.

"Rose, this is Abe. He's uh, my boss." He ran a hand through his hair and this whole situation grew very awkward, very quick. The old man-Abe-looked questionably at Dimitri when he introduced us, which made me wonder who he was, and who he had been to me.

"Right, well hi! Um, do you mind if we stay here for a while?" I asked carefully to Abe, who–surprisingly-didn't put up that emotion-free mask that the guards had. Abe looked in fact friendly and inviting-after the initial shock was gone.

"Of course, if you don't mind me to ask, why?" I swallowed and looked at Ivan and Dimitri for help, but they just shrugged. I ran a hand through my tangled hair and let it rest in my neck.

"I kinda-maybe-might have angered some people. And now they are chasing me, they want me dead and I might have dragged Dimitri and Ivan into it. But don't worry, they have no idea where we are." I quickly added when I saw their faces portray shock and alarm. I had this feeling that I'd be sleeping in my car tonight, but was surprised when I saw Abe coming closer and smirk, proudly might I add.

"And these people don't happen to be strigoi, are they?" I grinned sheepishly, and that was all he needed. Abe laughed and took hold of my shoulder, to guide me to, where I had no idea. But when he touched me, I got another flash.

* * *

_"__Shit."  
__"__Double shit."  
"Good evening, Mr. Mazur."  
__"__Calm down rose, it's not bad news, its great news."  
"Let's hear it then."  
__"__Slow down Rose, meet me at the office in 15."_

* * *

I blinked a couple of times and jerked back when I saw Abe looking at me intently–and very closely-but when I smiled a little at him, saying I was alright, he continued to guide us-Ivan, Dimitri and me-to somewhere. I had worked for him before? This is all getting really frustrating. I sighed annoyed and looked around me while we were walking down to a house. Well, house is an understatement. It was more like a castle or mansion or something as big as those two buildings. The walls outside were a white stone color with cracks in it.

* * *

_I was dressed in complete black. Black leather pants, a black tank top with a black leather jacket. I paired it with a pair of black knee high boots. A gun safely tucked in my waistband and a knife in one of my boots. I was ready, let's just hope they were. I drove to the mansion, but parked the car out of sight and made my way on foot to the mansion. I knew that if I wanted to be successful, I didn't need to have my emotions spinning around in my mind. So I shut them off, which I seemed to do a lot lately. As I neared the estate, I kept myself in the shadows of the trees surrounding the mansion and avoiding any camera's -good thing I knew where they all are. After circling the building for about 3 times, I had come to the conclusion that I'd have to climb my way in. All the doors on the main floor where closed or locked. And of course, I had to pick shoes with high heels. Time to go all assassin's creed. I took a running start and jumped up just high enough to get to hold on the huge crack in the wall. I remember asking Abe about it and he said it was for decoration, I laughed and I- __**focus! Rose! **__I put my feet in between the cracks of the ricks on the wall and made my way up to an open window. Lucky me, nobody saw a black ninja on a white wall._

* * *

I came to a complete standstill. What had I been doing here? These were my friends, there must be a good reason why I had agreed to break into this building. And for what? Why would somebody send me to here? What would they possibly need? Well, whatever it was, I knew I was getting it back –one way or another. But let's start with figuring out who had sent me to break in here and for what reason?

"Rose? Are you coming?" I smiled once again and continued towards Abe, who was holding the white double French doors open for me. He gave me, Ivan and Dimitri–though I doubted he need it-a tour of the mansion, before he send Dimitri to bring Ivan to his room–which was right next to Dimitri's room-and brought me to mine. When I entered my mouth fell open.

This room was huge! It kinda looked like a room from a Disney movie, not that I minded. The room had a basic square shape with three of the four walls painted a bright white, but one had a black and white floral pattern wallpaper. That accent wall was right behind the bed. The queen sized bed had white sheets on it and as I looked around, there was also a black walk-in closet. The floor was made of white tiles with in the middle a rose in small mosaic-style black stones. There was a black wooded door to the left next to a bookcase that lead to a bathroom, I guessed. And a pair of French doors that led to a small balcony. Next to those doors stood a desk that was still full off small notebooks and pens. It already felt like home. I turned around, ready to thank Abe for the room, but he was already gone. I walked to the bed and let my fingers slide over the white fabric while a content smile formed on my lips.

"This is so unfair! Why do you get the bigger room?" Ivan exclaimed when he entered and let himself fall on my bed. Dimitri followed and rolled his eyes at Ivan.

"Because I'm a girl and you're a pig." I smirked and Ivan mocked hurt. Ivan shot Dimitri a look and excused himself to go and see if there were any girls here. Dimitri and I took a seat on my bed and we just stayed silent.

"So uh, I think we should talk about what happened in the parking lot." I forced out and looked at my hands, not wanting to see what look he gave me. Just in case.

"Rose…" his voice sounded strained and a part in me knew what he was going to say, so I quickly cut him off before he got the wrong idea-which he probably already had-and prevent both of us getting hurt. If he agreed with me, that is.

"No, not the _It-was-a-mistake-and-it'll-never-happen-again-_talk, but the _we-kissed-and-I-liked-it-but-where-do-we-go-from-here-_talk." I looked up from my hands and the look on his face was pricelessly filled with love and joy. And before I knew it, his lips were on me. I immediately responded and wrapped my arms around his neck, while Dimitri's hands caressed my lower back. I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth and we started 'battling' for dominance. My hands started tangling themselves in his soft hair while Dimitri pushed me on my back and straddled me. We pulled back, catching our breathes, our foreheads touching. Maybe it was a bad thing to get carried away so easy, but a part of my yearned for this, needed what could happen tonight. Dimitri must've seen the look in my eyes because he gave me a look that asked if I was sure and with one nod, he kissed me again, only, this one was more passion-filled and deeper. We didn't go all the way tonight, but in a way I was glad about that.

* * *

I was woken up by soft kisses on my back. Somehow, I had fallen asleep on my stomach in Dimitri's arms. I smiled and sighed in contend. Dimitri chuckled, but didn't stop kissing me.

"How long have you been awake, comrade?" I turned my face to him and smiled. His hair was all tangled up from me, but his eyes had a spark in them-the spark a kid has when he wakes up on Christmas morning and sees dozens of presents under a big tree.

"Not long. How did you sleep?" he stopped kissing me and let his head lean on his hand while he traced circles on my back.

"Better than I have in a long time. And have you been training? You can hold your breath way longer than the last time." Dimitri froze and I whined as his fingers went still under my shirt on my bare back.

"What? Oh…" I said as I realized what I had said. But this was all replaced when I smiled.

"I remember! Not everything, but I remember you–as weird as that sounds-and I remember everything with you." Dimitri unfroze and kissed me. But when he pulled back, reality slapped me in the face as the weight of what I did to Dimitri came crashing down on me. I let myself fall down and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong Roza?" I looked up and Dimitri was shocked to see the tears leaking out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you! Oh my god. I shot you and worse! Why do you even keep kissing me?" I turned hysteric but no more tears were spilled. Dimitri sat up in a flash and took my with him. He placed his hand under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Roza, don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you had to do. I'm sure everybody understands when they know why you did what you did." Having said that, Dimitri pulled me close and let me calm down. He pulled me with him back down on the bed and stroked my hair as soundless tears rolled down my face. After a while, I was all cried out and pulled back a little from Dimitri.

"How do I regain more of my memory?" I asked, but I knew he didn't have an answer to that. I knew I had to figure it out by myself, but I wanted to know if by any chance I was wrong–deep down though, I knew I wasn't. I never was. Dimitri knew what I was thinking and stayed silent. I took a deep breath and laid back down on Dimitri's chest. To take my mind of things, I took hold of his hand and played with his fingers while Dimitri murmured softly to me in Russian. That was the last thing I heart before I doze off again together with his heartbeat.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked it! (Let me know in a review!)**

**I've decided to update every thurseday-I know it's Friday, I'm sorry!-so there shouldn't be any long waits for chapters. I hate those waits myself!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think in a review! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
